


Save Yourself and Save Me the Trouble

by SlitheredFromEden



Series: Peter Parker Part-Time Avenger [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Excessive use of the word fuck, F/M, I should stop.. i dont know how to tag, Kinda?, M/M, MJ is so done, Michelle-Centric, Peter protecc, The Author Regrets Everything, Venom needs to chill, he also attacc, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-01 22:24:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16292930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlitheredFromEden/pseuds/SlitheredFromEden
Summary: Michelle finds an unconscious man outside her apartment complex. It's not long until she notices that the man in question is another level of messed up. Avenger level of messed up.





	Save Yourself and Save Me the Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday gift to myself that I wanted to share... so enjoy!
> 
> also: yes this is a part of my Peter Parker Part-Time Avenger series, but can be read as a stand alone (they're all kinda stand alones) Anyway, this one is just in MJ's perspective rather than Peter's because I thought I'd change it up.

Michelle clocked out of her part time job at the diner, and was on her way home to attempt to complete all her homework assignments. Since it was Sunday, her parents worked late and her brother was at their grandparents' house, she had the whole place to herself.

But nothing has ever went according to plan when she started dating one Peter Parker aka Spider-Man. Because right there, in between the two neighboring apartment complexes was an unconscious man. MJ pulled out her phone to call an ambulance, but stopped when she black slime sink and resurface into his skin. 

"What the shit," She couldn't stop her body from moving closer. "Excuse me, sir?"

She towered above him with concern and curiosity. The man was shivering and was soaked in sweat. Her mind ran through the possibilities of what might have happened to him. Or what that black stuff was. Michelle crouched beside him, "Sir, can you hear me? Can you tell me happened to you?"

Her hand nudged him gently. At first contact, MJ felt an indescribable rush, and immense pain. Her heart began to race, and her breath shortened. Michelle has never experienced fear like this before. It seemed almost unreal. 

_**Help us.**_

A deep very inhuman voice said. 

Michelle yelped, "Who said that?" 

_**I did. Now help us.**_

The same deep gravelly voice said. Michelle looked to the man on the floor. The black goo no where in sight. Then it dawn on her, or more like into her.

"Get out of my body," her voice came out smaller than she intended. "Get the fuck out! I didn’t consent! I didn't consent!"

**_The Avengers hurt us, and now Eddie will die._**

"If the Avengers hurt him then he must've deserved it,"

 _ **EDDIE IS GOOD! WE ARE GOOD!**_ The black slime shouted from within her mind.

Michelle did not know what to do. She looked to Eddie then to her own hands, she could see the black matter in her own flesh. "Then will you leave my body?"

_**Yes. The sooner the better. You are not a compatible host, and I'd hate to feast your organs.** _

****"What the fuck? No eating my organs!" She did not wait for the reply, she grabbed Eddie's sleeve, much to her surprise, actually hauled him up. "Who are you?"

_**We are Venom.** _

"I thought he is Eddie," MJ draped his arms over her shoulders and held him up with her free hand from around the waist. 

 ** _Easy on him_** , Venom warned. 

"I’m doing my best," she quipped. 

 ** _No you’re not._**  

Michelle rolled her eyes, and continued to drag Eddie up the stairs. She stumbled her way through the apartment and dropped onto her bed. 

"What now?"

_**Heal him.** _

"I’m not a medical professional! I have no idea what’s wrong with him!" Michelle shouted. 

**_The Avengers will pay for this pain._ **

"Why did they fight you? What did you do?"

**_Nothing._ **

"I find that hard to believe,” 

**_They attacked us._ **

Michelle rolled her eyes so hard it hurt. She pulled out her phone and dialed Peter’s number. "I’m going to clear this up,"

He picked up almost immediately. 

"Hey, MJ!" She could hear his smile.

"Peter,” She said, unnamed. 

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked. 

Why are you calling Spider-Man?

"How do you know that?" Michelle hissed, all her initial fear sinking back in. 

"Know what, MJ?" Peter’s voice heavy with concern. 

**_I’m in your mind. I know everything you know._ **

"Fuck you and get the fuck out of my head!” 

"Hey!” Peter shouted in protest. "What did I do?"

"Not you, Peter. Just come over, okay?” 

"Okay." The line went dead. 

 _ **Hungry**_ , Venom growled. 

"Shouldn’t we focus on saving your.... um.. what was he again?" 

**_Host. Eddie is my host. We are one. We are Venom._ **

"I regret asking,” Michelle sighed as she crossed the apartment to the kitchen. "What do you usually eat?"

_**Tator tots and chocolate.** _

Michelle opened the microwave and pulled out yesterday’s chicken nuggets, "These are good enough,” 

Her own hand shot out and began stuffing the nuggets into her mouth. MJ muffled protests as her hand went for a second handful. 

**_These are not enough!_ **

"Yes they are!"

**_NO!_ **

Venom moved her own legs and took her to the fridge. Michelle, was unnerved. More than unnerved, she felt insane. She watched her body move around like a bad first person perspective video game. 

**_Cake!_ **

Michelle closed her eyes. Deep with in her she wished this mess was all a dream, but even deeper there was a monster controlling her body. 

When MJ opened her eyes, something was wrong. She was much taller than she was moments ago. When she looked down, her entire body was covered in black slime. She was slime. 

"What the fuck is going on?" She screamed, but her voiced died out halfway through the sentence. 

**_"I took over,"_ **

Rather than hearing Venom’s from within head, his voice was coming from all around her. 

"Give me my body back!" 

"Who are you?" Peter’s voice shouted. "What did you do to Michelle?" 

Michelle’s train of sight turned sharply at Peter, who stood at the front of the kitchen. 

"I’m here Peter! It took my body!" Michelle felt the slime uncover her face. 

"What the hell is going on?” Peter looked even more stressed than she felt. 

"Venom, give me my body back," Michelle voiced sternly. "Peter is here to help Eddie. He can’t do that if he’s fighting you,” 

 ** _"He's a part of the reason Eddie is like this to begin with,"_** Michelle felt Venom's jaw move against her own as it spoke. 

"You don't have a choice," 

Michelle felt herself return to her natural height. Venom lingered on her skin before returning within it. 

Peter engulfed her in a hug, "What just happened?" 

"I’ll show you," Michelle said pulling away from the hug. 

She led him to her room. Honestly, this isn’t how she imagined Peter’s first time in her room. Not that she imagined anything happening. It was supposed to be just not this. 

"Him," 

"Who’s that?" Peter walked up to the bed where Eddie managed to look even worse. "Why’s he so sweaty? Why’s he in your room?"

"Eddie," she answered simply. "He’s sweaty because Venom believes he’s dying. He’s in my room because I put him here," 

"Venom?"

Michelle groaned, for something who is a self-claimed superhero he sure is dumb. At least he has his charm if science doesn’t work out she noted to herself. 

"The alien in me," she explained. "It said the Avengers did this,"

He was there too. She felt Venom pacing around in her mind. 

"Stay still, you’re making me nauseous," 

"Are you talking to, um, Venom now?" Peter’s eyes were intensely staring into her own. 

"Yeah," She straightened her posture. He says you were there too,"

A flash of recognition appeared on Peter's face, "You're that goo-monster from three days ago."

**_Yes._ **

"Venom said 'yes,' what did you guys do to him?" MJ asked Peter.

"I think Strange blasted him with a spell.." Peter's voiced trailed off. "We didn't know there was a person under the alien."

"Well, there was." Michelle huffed. "Now fix the man, I want this parasite out of me,"

 ** _Symbiote!_** Venom scoffed.

"I'll call Doctor Strange," Peter began dialing his phone. 

Seconds after Peter hung up with whoever "Doctor Strange" was, a portal opened up inside her room. Right before her eyes.

**_Not safe here. Need to take Eddie somewhere safe._ **

"Whomst the fuck?" Michelle gawked at the white guy in the weird get-up.

"I’m Stephen Strange," he introduced himself. "We’re wasting daylight. Let’s go," 

Without further instruction, Peter picked up Eddie and walked the portal. Venom/her own body not too far behind. On the other side of the portal was Tony Stark and Bruce Banner. 

"What’s going on, Merlin?" Stark raises an eyebrow at Strange. 

"The alien you asked me to help you with was this guy," Strange gestured at Eddie Who was still in Peter’s arms. 

"So the thing takes forms?" Bruce furrowed his brows together. 

**_Not safe here. Pass me over to Eddie, I’ll save him myself._ **

"No," she huffed. "They’re helping him," 

"Am I missing something or is that girl talking to herself?" Stark asked no one in particular. 

 **" _She’s talking to me_ ,"** Venom formed his head beside her own. 

"You couldn’t do that when I fed you?"

 _ **"No,"**_ he answered, then returned his attention towards the others. **_"Whatever you did to him I cannot undo. Heal him,"_**

"Lay him on this table, Peter," Strange instructed. Peter places Eddie on the metal table and stepped back. 

"Tony, Bruce, you should take a step back too.” Strange placed his hands on the side of Eddie’s face and murmured words MJ didn’t understand.

Immediately his body began to shake, and his eyes began to flutter uncontrollably. 

"What’s happening, Stephen?" Tony asked. 

"I’m not sure. I undid the curse," 

 ** _He needs me. Michelle pass me over._ ** Venom demanded. 

"Okay," She pushed past Peter and Bruce.

"MJ, stay back,” Peter grabbed her arm. 

"He’ll die without Venom, Peter," She pulled her arm away. She rushed over to the side of the table and grabbed Eddie’s hand. 

Venom swirled from around her body to her arm, and straight into Eddie. Suddenly light headed, she tumbled back. Peter caught her before she hit the ground. All her energy seemed to have drained when Venom left her system. She couldn't wait for this day to be over. Michelle hazily watched Eddie jolt up.

He examined the room around him. "Huh? How did I get here?"

"Can you tell how you ended up sharing a body with an other worldly entity?" Strange asked. 

"No comment," Eddie’s voice was groggy. He, then, tilted his head to the side. "What’s that, V? No, I just wanna go home,"

"We’re sorry for almost killing you," Peter spoke up.

"I’m not," Tony glared. "He and his gooey buddy were on a killing spree. Why we saved you was merely a favor," 

"Gee, thanks. But it wasn’t a killing spree," Eddie hopped off the table. "I’ll be taking this as my leave,"  

"Nuh-uh," MJ jabbed a ginger at him. "I held Venom for you, and I don’t even get a thank you," 

"Thank you?" 

"You’re not welcome. The next time you’re planning on dying, do it far away from my home," Michelle stepped back. "You can go now," 

"You heard the girl, Venom, let’s go," Eddie’s body morphed into Venom causing Peter to take a protect stance in front of her. 

 _ **"Move spider-ling,"**_ Venom towered above them.

"I’ll be fine, Pete,” MJ assured him.

As Peter took his small step back, Venom looked at Michelle, **_"Because of your hospitality I will not eat you."_**

"Thanks,"

**_"Also, Eddie says we can’t eat children,"_ **

"I appreciate that," she pressed her lips together, unsure of what to do with that information.

 ** _"The others we can eat, but another time. Eddie must rest,"_ ** Venom smashed the nearest window and jumped down.

"Can someone explain what just happened?" Stark asked ludicrously.  

"Another time, Mr. Stark, MJ and I need to get home," Peter said. 

To their right, a portal opened up. MJ could see her room on the other side, both her and Peter stepped in. The portal disappearing after them.

"It’s been a pretty fucked up day," Michelle dropped into her desk chair. 

"I know," 

"It was all kinda your fault," 

"I’m sorry?" 

"I was an alien," 

"It won’t happen again," Peter promised. 

"It better not, loser," She smiled at him. 

It has been two hours since Peter left, and thirty minutes since she changed her sweat-covered sheets. MJ laid in her bed, and scrolled aimlessly through Tumblr in attempt to calm her mind from such an intense day.. As she was scrolling, she could've sworn she saw a small black mass dance across her skin. She convinced herself it was a shadow or her mind was playing tricks on her. Then she saw it again. She switched on her lamp, and sat up looking at her hands. Moments passed, there was nothing. She almost, almost, let out a sigh of relief. Then, there it was, a small piece of Venom resurfaced into the palm of her hand. 

"This can't be happening," Her voice trembling along with the rest of her body. "You left. You cannot still be here,"

 ** _Who are you talking to?_** A voice, not Venom's, said.

"You're not Venom,"

 ** _No, I don't believe I am. But I like that name: Venom._** The chilling voice hummed. **_Can have it?_**

"Are you planning on leaving anytime soon?" Michelle asked, almost hysterically. 

**_No, I really like it here._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Introducing Michvenom? Venomichelle? Vichelle?


End file.
